This invention relates to a mineral winning plough for winning material in a mining working, and to a method of winning material in such a working. The invention is particularly concerned with a plough for, and a method of, winning different amounts of material on the "uphill" and "downhill" runs. Throughout this specification, the term "uphill" run should be taken to mean the ploughing run whose direction is opposed to that of the conveyor, along which the plough moves and the term "downhill" run should be taken to mean the ploughing run whose direction is the same as that of the conveyor.